(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machine accessories and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spool holder and threading device for holding a plurality of spools of thread behind a sewing machine and feeding one or more selected colors of thread to the sewing machine.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of threaded spool and bobbin storage devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,380 to Watts, a storage case is disclosed for existing sewing machines. The storage case is used for holding spools of thread and bobbins. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,956 to McGuire, a collapsible spool holder is described having walls that telescope upwardly for holding a plurality of spools of thread thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,216 to Schick, a display stand is described for holding spools and sewing accessories. In U.S. Pat. Des. 290,906 to Lux, a new design of a cabinet for spools of sewing thread is illustrated. Also, in U.S. Pat. Des. 338,554 to Davey and Des. 337,431 to Tong, a thread organizer and a sewing thread holder are illustrated.
None of the above mentioned patents provide the unique combination of structure and function of the subject spool holder and threading device for holding one or more spools of thread adjacent a sewing machine and feeding thread to the sewing machine with the objects and advantages as described herein.